The invention relates generally to apparatus for dispensing a chemical product and, more particularly, to a fill station for filling containers of various sizes with the chemical product.
Chemical dispensing systems are widely used to provide for proper mixtures and allocations of a specific chemical formula. Such systems typically direct a predetermined amount of a chemical formula to a fill station where a container is positioned to receive the chemical mixture. The fill station provides a base for supporting the container during the filling operation and further provides a drain for the removal of accidental spills that occur while filling the container.
In order to accommodate a plurality of different container sizes, prior art fill stations have utilized various techniques to ensure that the container opening is properly positioned relative to a chemical product discharge tube. One previous technique utilizes a height-adjustable platform or lift upon which each container would sit. The lift could be raised or lowered to the proper position prior to the filling operation. For safety reasons, a sliding gate would typically be used in conjunction with the lift to help prevent movement of the container during the filling operation. However, due to the time required to raise and lower the lift to the proper position, it is known that fill station operators would occasionally attempt to fill a container while the lift is improperly positioned. For example, an operator may attempt to fill a small container while the lift is set at lower level that is more appropriate for a larger container. This type of operation often results in chemical spillage, such as when the operator has not perfectly aligned the small container directly under the chemical discharge tube. Additionally, due to the time required to raise and lower the sliding gate between each filling operation, it is not uncommon for fill station operators to forego the requirement of lowering the sliding gate during the filling operation, thereby compromising safety while filling the container.
The above types of fill station operator xe2x80x9cerrors,xe2x80x9d as well as other errors such as forgetting to place a container under the product discharge tube, can be costly in a large scale chemical dispensing operation. Thus, an improved fill station is needed that will reduce or prevent chemical spillage as multiple containers of different sizes are filled at the fill station. It is with respect to these and other background considerations, limitations and problems that the present invention has evolved.
The above and other problems are solved by a fill station that utilizes one or more rotatable platforms to accommodate filling containers of varying sizes while maintaining a top or spout of each container at a specified location below a product discharge tube of a liquid dispensing system.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a fill station includes a first platform positioned above a drain outlet for holding a first container and a second platform positioned above the first platform for holding a second container smaller in size than the first container. The second platform is hinged to move between a horizontal loading position for holding the second container and a stowed position to provide access to the first platform for loading the first container on the first platform. A sensor is preferably used to detect whether a container is positioned on one of the platforms to receive product from a discharge tube of the liquid dispensing system. Additionally, a position sensor may be used to determine whether the second platform is in the horizontal loading position.
In one preferred embodiment, the fill station includes a third platform positioned above the second platform for holding a third container smaller in size than the second container. The third platform is also hinged to move between a horizontal loading position for holding the third container and a stowed position to provide access to the first and second platforms. Preferably, the second and third platforms are hinged at opposite ends so that the second and third platforms open in opposite directions and are stowed on opposite sides of the fill station when access to the first platform is desired.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a fill station includes a frame having a bottom wall, a rear wall, left and right side walls, and a lower front wall. The walls combine to form a drain pan, and the bottom wall includes a drain outlet. The fill station includes a bottom platform positioned above the drain outlet wherein the bottom platform is adapted to position a large-sized container beneath a product discharge tube of the liquid dispensing system. The fill station also includes a middle platform positioned above the bottom platform, wherein the middle platform is adapted to properly position a medium-sized container beneath the product discharge tube of the liquid dispensing system. The middle platform is hinged at one end to move between a horizontal loading position for holding the medium-sized container and a substantially vertical stowed position for providing access to the bottom platform. A top platform is positioned above the middle platform and is adapted to properly position a small-sized container beneath the product discharge tube of the liquid dispensing system. The top platform is hinged at one end opposite the hinged end of the middle platform to move between a horizontal loading position and a substantially vertical stowed position for providing access to the middle platform.
In one preferred embodiment, the fill station includes a sensor for detecting whether a container is positioned on one of the platforms in proximity to the product discharge tube of the liquid dispensing system. In further preferred embodiments, the fill station includes position sensors for determining the position of each of the middle and top platforms. These sensors can, in turn, be used to determine the size of the container positioned within the fill station.
The great utility of the invention is the ability to place containers of varying sizes within the fill station so that each container is properly positioned relative to a product discharge tube of a liquid dispensing system. The fill station achieves this end through the use of a plurality of stationary and rotatable platforms to accommodate the different sized containers. The present invention further verifies the presence of a container in the fill station and may also determine the position of the different rotatable platforms, thereby determining the size of the container present in the fill station. These and various other features as well as advantages, which characterize the present invention, will be apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and a review of the associated drawings.